Revenge On The Edge
by Juria
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "How Time Flys". After almost 17 years of peace, Lilo and Stitch's happy family is shattered by an old enemy, and a new one, both out for revenge. Just hit the M-rating for later chapters. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge On The Edge Ch 1**

**By: Juria**

**Notes: This is gonna be the first of a quick 6 chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got a T rating, mainly for violence and language, but maybe later, change it to M. I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". BTW, Kaimi's name means "the seeker", and Kanoa's name means "the free one".**

Stitch sat on the couch, across from his 7 year old half-trog daughter, her black hair tied back in a ponytail, while she nervously looked up at her father. This had been the 6th time she had been caught fighting at school, and this time, no amount of pleading was going to prevent her inevitable punishment. "But, papa, I didn't start it." she pleaded in tanatalog, staring at him with those bright blue eyes. Stitch drummed his fingers slowly on the coffee table, then slowly stood up. "Naga Lilly, you've had your chances, now we do things _my_ way." Lilly Pelekai stared at her father in horror, her lip quivering as she started to stand up. "You've got to the count of three, and just to be nice, I'll say it in tantalog, just to give you a head start." he stated, slowly beginning the transformation process.

Lilly lept off the couch, slowly stepping back. "Naga papa, naga." "Hakkiah." the spines and antenna came out as Lilly tried to hide behind her mother, Lilo calmly stepping back. Usually, she would have disciplined her daughter, but Stich felt he had a better way of getting through to her. "Huzziuh." he said slowly, the second set of arms popping out of the lower half of Stitch's ribcage, allowing Lilly plenty of time to bolt almost to the elevator to the upstairs. "Tiznet!" he snarled, ripping through the hallway.

What followed next was a split second teleportation from Lilly's two older brothers, Kaimi and Kanoa, up to their rooms, all the while Stitch shouting at the top of his lungs something to the equilivant of "No more Naruto for you two ever again!" and "You're all grounded for the rest of the night!" Lilo shook her head as her husband/former pet converted back to his original form, giggling as Stitch walked over to her. "What?" he asked, hugging her. "Are you certain this is going to work?" she asked, kissign him gently on the cheek. "Hey, you said it yourself, you didn't want to have to play the bad guy all the time, so I took up the role this time." he said. "Of course, there are days I want to choke a certain genius WHO WILL REMAIN NAMELESS FOR GIVING MY ELDEST SON A LOW-GRADE TELEPORTATION ABILITY!" he shouted loud enough that Jumba heard him even out in his lab/spaceship.

It had been almost 3 years since Jumba had agreed to move in with Stitch and Lilo at their request, partly to bring Pleakely along as a sort of nanny and housekeeper, all at the noodle-like alien's request of course, and partly so Nani and David could catch a break. Almost instantly, this brought the 6ft 2in four-eyed purple alien/evil genius in, hawaiian shirt with green khaki shorts and all to stand face-to-face with his 6ft 6in blue, furry, muscular creation/son. "626, he vanted it. I, being grandpa, gave in, end of argument." he said, walking past him and sitting on the couch. Lilo walked over to assist Pleakely in making supper as Stitch walked in and sat down next to Jumba. "He was 3, dad." Stitch stated. Jumba just calmly shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I knew he was. I just couldn't help myself. I think he already has power to manipulate others to his vill." Jumba stated nonchalently. Stich just sighed, handed Jumba a soda, then slouched down in the couch, both aliens chuckling at the same mental picture of a little purple-furred alien child teleporting around the house.

After 3 hours, three young troglings slowly stepped out in to the living room, each with their heads down, one orange-furred 7 year old with short dark-blue hair and brown eyes, Kaimi, followed by the youngest daughter, Lilly, her unique magenta fur and black hair trying not to stand up on end in nervousness, and at the rear, the eldest son, Kanoa, his red hair covering his black eyes as he shakily tapped his fingers on the back of his hand. Stitch noticed them out of the corner of his eye, but instead waited patiently for them to come to him. "Papa, we're, soka." the trio said, each one looking their father in the eye. Stitch gave them a questioning look. "And?" he asked, having a very good idea what the collective answer would be. "And we'll do our best never to get into a fight again." the trio stated. Stitch couldn't help but chuckle, before popping out his lower arms, suddenly embracing his three children all at the same time. "Ok, fine, but remember, after supper, you're still grounded for the rest of the night." That response got a collective groan from all three children, while Jumba attempted to whisper to them "Vit's alright, come to Grandpa Jumba. Ve'll stay up all night and be in bed before mama and papa know what happen." The sudden glare from Stitch stopped him in mid-sentence. "Um, uh, on de other hand, much work to be doing tonight. Ve try tomorrow, ok?" he said with a grin.

Meanwhile...................

A certain red-furred muscular anthro experiment sat on the floor of his cell, the chains holding him to the wall of his dimly-lit cell, the auto-cannons aimed at him if he even tried to escape. "No, not yet, too soon." Leroy muttered. Suddenly, his eyes met that of the Grand Councilwoman. "Experiment 626's clone, Leroy. It saddens me to see the Council order the exile of any living being, and sadly, tomorrow, your time comes. Unless, of course, you wish to plead for rehabilitation." she said, keeping her stoic stance and stare. Leroy smirked, chuckling at her. "Lady, how would you like to fuck with me?" he asked her in tantalog. The Grand Councilwoman shook her head in disgust. "It is a shame that you cannot be reasoned with, but personally, I look forward to seeing you gone from my sight."

As the Grand Council Woman faded out of Leroy's sight, a smug grin crossed his red lips, his yellow eyes glinting in the dim light. "Yes, tomorrow seems like the right time, the perfect time. Wait till they get a load of me." After that, Leroy couldn't stop the manical laughter from erupting from his throat.

TBC.............................


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge On The Edge Ch 2

By: Juria

Notes: This is gonna be the first of a quick 6 chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got a T rating, mainly for violence and language, but maybe later, change it to M. I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". BTW, Kaimi's name means "the seeker", and Kanoa's name means "the free one".

Lilly stretched, rolled over to one side, and squinted as the sun hit her eyes. "Ah, Saturday." she said with a deep sigh. Suddenly, her peaceful moment was ruined by her brother flopping on the bed, squishing her. "Ah, Kaimi, get off!" she shouted. The orange-furred trogling climbed on top of his sister and headlocked her. "Come on sleepy head, wake up! If we wait too long, the beach will be all dried up by the time you move." he said, nooging her for added amusement. This response was met with the usualy, Lilly picking her brother up and literally throwing her out of her room. "Jerk!" she shouted, along with several other words, all in tantalog, and all before slamming the door.

As Kaimi dusted himself off with a laugh, he turned and found himself face-to-face with Kanoa. "Come on Kanoa, the beach is waiting." he said with a chuckle. Kanoa shook his head. "You Ika Patookie, don't you remember, before mom and dad will even consider letting us go anywhere, we've got to go to Aunt Mertle's place and get this whole thing with sorted out, which we wouldn't have had to do if you would have just kept your big fabba mouth shut." he muttered, the words not going un-noticed by his younger brother. "Ama Gunda!" he snapped back.

Before Kanoa could reply, both boys froze in their tracks as their mother stood in the hallway, her white t-shirt and blue jean shorts on, and more importantly, "the look" was on her face. "Um, he started it." they said in unison, each pointing at the other. Lilo shook her head. "Aggaba Isaka, both of you. Behave today, and I promise you, we'll go surfing later, okie taka?" she asked, a smile on her face. "Okie taka mom." they said, holding up all four arms to show they didn't have their fingers crossed. Lilo couldn't help but chuckle, and neither could Stitch, whom neither the children nor mother could see, hiding behind Lilo, his chuckle causing all three to jump. Lilo playfully punched him in the arm as her children got dressed. "You ass." she muttered. Stitch responded by grabbing his opposite arm and groaning. "Ooga, Ooga, so much pain." he said with a smirk. Lilo shook her head at him, then couldn't help but join in the laugh.

Later...............

Lilo and Stitch stood outside of Mertle's home, a suprisingly cheap three-bedroom two-story building with a white roof by the ocean. "Wow, Mertle certainly has changed in the past 9 years." Lilo stated, thoughtfully staring around the house. After a brief knock on the door, Mertle appeared, her dressings similar to what she used to wear as a child, only now, slightly less tight. "Lilo, how have you been?" she asked, embracing her long-time-rival-that-used-to-be-her-friend-and-now-has-retaken-her-place-as-said-friend-and-part-of-the-Ohana. Stitch was taken off-guard by Mertle suddenly hugging him as well. "Oh, where are my manners, come on in guys." she said with a smile. Lilly and Kaimi cautiously looked around the rather large living room, while Kanoa just stood silently behind his siblings, almost like a bodyguard. "Aw, look how much you've grown." Mertle stated, hugging each of the troglings before they had time to react. "Hi Aunt Mertle." they all said in unison.

Suddenly, Kaimi hid behind his elder brother as the young girl with the long black hair entered the room, followed by her older red-haired brother, both of whom were followed by their father, Keoni. "Kanoa, it's them." he whispered, lowering his head. As soon as they saw the three troglings, the two children instantly hid behind their dad. "Daddy, that's the kids we told you about." the boy stated. "Yeah, they started fighting with us for no reason." the girl stated as well, this getting a reaction from Lilly, who had to be held back by her mother, "Ajibba, ajibba!" she shouted. Mertle didn't understand as much tantalog as Lilo did, but she knew enough to know exactly what Lilly was calling her children. Lilo gave a concerned glance to Mertle. "Sorry, we were hoping to come over for a casual visit, but we need to get this little problem out of the way." she stated, slowly whispering to her daughter and calming her down.

Once Lilo was almost certain Lilly wouldn't tear the two kids apart, she put her down. Keoni, meanwhile, stepped back and pushed his children forward. "Marcus, Alamea, do you have something you'd like to tell us?" he asked. Mertle looked down at her two children with a sigh, hoping her fears weren't realized. "Marcus Jameson, Alamea Edmonds, did you two fight with Lilo and Stitch's children all this week?" Both children stareing at the floor said all the more that Mertle needed to hear. "Now, on to the real question, did you two ever call them freaks, half-breeds, or monsters?" "No mom, we'd never call them that." Alamea said, staring up her mother with tears in her eyes. A sudden sound of a tremendous alarm going off filled the air, causing everyone to quickly cover their ears.

"What was that?!" Marcus shouted, once the noise had stopped. Stitch flipped his two second arms from behind him and showed the children just what exactly had blared through the home, a small grin on his face as the little orange experiment glowed in his hands. "Meet experiment 032 aka Fibber. He's a walking lie detector, and he's _never_ wrong." Alamea and Marcus both looked up at their mother, Mertle practically glaring at them. "Uh oh." they said in unison. As Mertle reached for her kid's arms, Kanoa suddenly appeared between them. "Don't hurt them." he stated calmly, a look of bewilderment on Mertle's face, as well as Stitch's, Lilo's, Lilly's, and Kaimi's. "Kanoa, what do you think you're doing?" Lilo asked, actually sounding a little sterner than she'd ment to sound. Kanoa looked up with a pleading glance at Mertle. "Please, don't hurt them." he repeated. Mertle sighed, then gently kneeled down next to Kanoa. "It sounds like you've been watching too many scary movies. I'm not going to hurt them, just show them exactly who they're calling a freak." she stated, the dreaded "the look" now on her face.

Marcus and Alamea nervously popped their head out from behind Kanoa. "Um, thanks." they whispered, before their mother called them into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she directed them over to the family dog, Gigi. "Gigi, speak." Mertle ordered. The "dog" turned her head up and barked, getting a short chuckle from the kids, before Mertle's glance silenced them. "No Gigi. I just found out today that Marcus and Alamea have been fighting with Lilo and Stitch's children, but that's not what bugs me. They've been calling them freaks, monsters, half-breeds, and making the same mistakes I used to make if not worse, now, _speak_." she said, trying to avoid grinning, even slightly. Gigi turned to both of the kids, Marcus actually jumping backwards away from her, was that a, glare on her face?

"You did what?!" she shouted, suddenly converting to english before their eyes. "Since when could you speak?" Marcus asked, quickly silenced with a glare from Gigi. "So, you two think it's funny to call those kids freaks and monsters? Well take a look you little brats, because one of those monsters has been living with you for the past 9 years! You two used to be such good kids, so polite, so caring, and now look at you, selfish, spoiled, rotten little punks that if I was your mother, I'd knock some sense into you! You see those kids out there, they are my Ohana, they are you mother and father's Ohana, and if you actually felt any remorse for your actions, they could be your Ohana too. As for me, I'm going to sleep at the foot of someone else's bed tonight!" she sneered, walking away with her nose up, leaving both children with their heads down and a look of guilt between them.

Marcus and Alamea walked back in to the living room, a defeated and embaressed look on their faces, Mertle slowly walking behind them. Lilly, Kaimi, and Kanoa stood on one side of the living room, quiet and patient, as Lilly tried not to lunge across the room and punch Alamea. "I'm sorry." Marcus said, the lack of reaction from Fibber showing as proof that the young boy was sincere. Alamea slowly walked over to her big brother. "Me too. We had no idea how much trouble we were causing, we just wanted our friends to like us." she said, almost on the verge of tears. Suddenly, both she and Marcus were swept up in a small hug by both Lilly and Kaimi, Kanoa getting a glare from his little sister. "Come on Kanoa, they're ohana now, so you'd better get used to it." she stated. Kanoa sighed, then extended his four arms, piccking up and hugging the entire group at the same time. "So, does this mean we're friends?" Alamea asked. Lilly nodded. "Eh, or in your words, yes." Marcus gave her a small smile. "Hey, can you teach us that other language?" Kaimi nodded. "Yeah, no problem, it's okie taka." he said, giving a thumbs up. After a few minutes, Mertle relaxed, seeing the argument had passed. "Come on guys, let's go to the beach." she stated. The cheer erupted from kids and adults alike.

Meanwhile, Planet Turo, noon earth time..........................

A team of elite dino guards escorted Leroy in bonds to his intended destination, a teleporter, set for an uncharted asteroid, trillions of miles away from any sign of life. In attendence for this moment were the Grand Councilwoman, verious ambassators throughout the galaxy, Gantu, and Cobra Bubbles, who sat in for Lilo's absence. As the guards stood around the teleporter, Leroy sat in a chair inside the teleporter, a smug smirk on his face. "Leroy Hamstervile, clone of experiment 626, you stand accused and found guilty of wreaking havoc throughout the galaxy, one count of theft, four counts of attempted murder, and assulting a number of galactic officers, do you have any last requests before sentence is carried out?" the Grand Councilwoman asked, deep down, hoping he would plead for rehabilitation. However, Leroy's cold, calculating eyes met hers, and she saw no guilt. "I'd step back if I were you." he said, winking at her.

As all guns remained locked on Leroy, he slowly stood up, moved his arms as if to stretch them, and then, in a matter of seconds, shattered the holding case around the teleporter. Time seemed to freeze as the entire galatic council looked on in horror, Leroy's 6ft. 8in. red frame becoming a juggernaut from hell, tearing off guard's arms and heads, even going so far as to shove his claws into a guard's eyes, ripping them out before throwing him into the teleporter, rapidly activating the device and walking out of the room, giving one last smirk to the Grand Councilwoman. As soon as the door slammed shut, Leroy looked down at his lower arms, noticing they were still cuffed behind his back. "Blitznac!" he swore, snapping the cuffs with ease and casually walking towards the prisoner block, the block that held Hamstervile and his clones.

Leroy went calmly to each cell, reaching in, and either slitting the clone's throat, or ripping out his heart and eatting it while it was still fresh and beating in his claws. Then, after the screams stopped, he appeared in front of Hamstervile's cell. "What do you think you're doing Leroy?" Hamstervile bellowed, before Leroy's claw hooked on the corner of his mouth, digging in to his cheek. "Aw, old man, what's wrong? Or, to quote an earth movie I saw..." another claw hook into the other side of Hamstervile's mouth. _"Why so serious?"_ Leroy asked with a sadistic grin, the last thing Hamstervile saw before he felt Leroy's power, realizing he had truely created a monster, as Leroy pushed further backwards, Hamstervile gruggling on his own blood as Leroy scrapped the flesh from his skull, then jerked downward, ripping the top part of his skull off with a sickening crack.

Leroy continued to walk through the complex, tearing apart anyone who stood in his way, before hijacking a ship, with the corpses of his clones in the back seat, as he took off from the spaceport, leaving behind a pile of broken, bleeding, and dead beings in his wake.

TBC............................


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge On The Edge Ch 3

By: Juria

Notes: This is gonna be the first of a quick 6 chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got a T rating, for now, but it may have an M rating later. Mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". BTW, Kaimi's name means "the seeker", and Kanoa's name means "the free one".

It was late when the Pelekai/Jookiba family entered their home, Stitch carrying a sleeping Kaimi and Lilly in his arms, he and Lilo both whispering about Lilly's little moment with Marcus, how she'd fallen off of her surfboard, and he rushed in to save her, Stitch ending up saving both of them, and then, as he talked to her to calm her, Lilly had kissed him on the cheek, causing both trogling and human child to turn away from eachother, blushing. Kanoa gently led his half-asleep siblings to their room, helping them into bed, before falling face-first on to his own bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

As Lilo turned to Stitch, locking her arm with his as she motioned to their bedroom, a sly grin on her face, Stitch groaned, noticing the flashing red light in their room. "Zoe's calling." he whispered into her ear. "We can take a message." Lilo purred in reply. Stitch chuckled softly, then he noticed the flashing light get brighter. "Damn, it's an emergency." he muttered, Lilo suddenly snapping herself out of her trance of yearning and throwing on her serious face. Stitch shut the door as Lilo pressed several buttons, the large screen lowering from the roof to almost the floor, flickering, flashing, then brightly coming alive, only to show Lilo and Stitch their old friend stoically standing next to Cobra Bubbles, both of them looking rather banged up. "Zoe, what happened?" Lilo asked, trying to hold back her panic, while Stitch silently took in the destruction and gore behind them.

The Grand Councilwoman held her arm limply at her side, clearly leaning on Cobra for support. "Ambassator, we have a grave situation before us, Leroy has escaped." she stated. "Naga, ashi?" Stitch asked, his voice trying to hide panic. "Gaba Gantu?" Cobra took off his sunglasses, Lilo quietly noticing his swollen left eye. "Gantu's busy looking for him, but the psycho ripped the tracking unit out of the ship, we have no clue where he's going." he stated, trying to hold back his frustration. "What about Hamstervile? He could tell us what he knows." Lilo said. Zoe shook her head. "That's not possible, you see, he's dead. The clones as well. Leroy killed them all." she said, sighing. "I will send you a copy of the security holodisks, there's something you need to see. I urge you to be on guard, we will send a military unit as soon as possible." Zoe stated, calmly teleporting a small silver disk to Lilo and Stitch's room, adding a quick "Take care." before signing out.

Lilo and Stitch sat in silence, neither saying a word to the other, before Stitch pulled Lilo in to his gentle embrace, holding her like he had when they were young, gently, yet forcefully, as if he'd been daring some unseen force to try to split them apart. Lilo gently rested her head on Stitch's shoulder, before weeping out of fear, anger, and above all, a feeling of helplessness. As she wept, Stitch softly sang the words to "Stuck On You" by Elvis, the song slowly calming her. Once she had stopped sobbing, Lilo and Stitch just laid together in the dim glow on the bed-side light, Stitch gently stroking Lilo's long black hair, all the while both thinking of where to go from here.

Meanwhile........

Leroy flipped around the galactic channels of the high-speed carrier he had stolen, quickly becoming bored with the lack of selection, which mostly consisted of either rap, country, or some blitznacin' prick trying to convert him to some religion or another. No hard rock, no soft rock, hell, no rock at all. "What the hell is this universe coming to?" he muttered, flipping off the radio. Suddenly, his eyes locked on the real reason why had come out to a deserted asteroid out the middle of flickin' nowhere. "Bingo." he said with a grin, piloting the ship to a landing in front of Jumba's old lab.

Within minutes, Leroy had found and reassembled exactly what he needed, Jumba's experiment creator. After much adjusting, Leroy entered the machine, and within record time, accomplished his goal, taking the dusty Elvis record with him. "Ah, at last, no more of having to deal with that stupid fuckin' weakness!" he shouted in tantalog. As his words echoed throughout the empty lab, Leroy swore he heard a female voice, crying out for help. Leroy paused, slowly sniffing and listening for the voice's owner's scent. After several minutes, he found it, hidden behind a thick metal vault door.

"So baby, what's say I break you out of this thing and you and I go cause a little mayhem and bloodshed?" he said to the door, a black hand with white curved claws suddenly bursting through the door inches from his face was the reply he got. Leroy easily shoved the hole open on all angles until it turned into a gaping void. "Hello?" Leroy asked calmly into the darkness, cursing himself for leaving the plasma rifles on the ship. As Leroy turned to leave, he was suddenly tackled at a tremendously high rate of speed by a black blur which, until he looked up, he didn't even know was a living being.

Leroy slowly looked the thin, yet wild-eyed female up and down, well, as up and down as he could considering that she had those claws in his throat. "Hey lady, mind letting me up? I mean, after all, I saved your patookie." he stated. Slowly, the girl backed off and stood up, then offered her hand to Leroy, who simply shook his head before standing up on his own. "So, you're just like me." she said, slowly looking him over. Leroy stared at her in disbelief, she was unlike any experiment he'd ever seen before.

Her eyes were black, and seemed to have, red pupils. She had three long pig-tails of red hair that cascaded down her back. Her main fur color was black, with a red v-shape that ran from the base of her neck down between her breasts, coming together into a straight line down between her legs. On the sides of her legs, she had two lightening bolts, one on each side outside down, forming a screwy x-shape on her upper leg. The most unique thing about her was her tail, which didn't resemble any other experiments, as it looked almost like a, what were those damn earth-animals called, wolves? Yeah, it looked like a wolf's tail, a mixture of red and black twisting around eachother.

The other thing he noticed about her, aside from the fact that she was nude, was also the fact that she hadn't bathed in a while. "Come on, there's a shower and food in the ship." he said, walking towards the cruiser, she cautiously following. Once inside, Leroy motioned over to the ship's food processor, but this strange female found a much quicker meal, the dead clones. As the female dived right in to the pile, strangely taking great care to peel the flesh from the fur before devouring it bit by bit, all while Leroy looked on, something inside of him wanting to join her, yet at the same time, even he felt a little sick.

After several hours of this, the female stopped, flicked a claw out to clean out her teeth, then grinend at Leroy. "I'll be right back." she said with a smirk, before quick disposing of the corpses into the depths of space, then walking into the shower room with the furs, leaving Leroy kind of ill and confused. After 3 more hours, she emerged, not only cleaned, but sporting a new outfit, one that Leroy couldn't help but drool at. She wore two clone pelts over her hands like gloves, the fur going up to her shoulder, yet somehow, giving her plently of room to move. She wore two more pelts over her chest, criss-crossing and leading down to her waist. At the end of those pelts was an almost tribal-style set of pelts, formed into the shape of a skirt, complete with red furry undergarments, much to Leroy's disappointment.

Leroy just stared at her as she walked over to the food processor and ordered several things that looked like purple hamburgers and a milkshake. "Sorry for the disgusting display." she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Leroy. "What, don't tell me you ate some of those. I was just doing it to build my strength up." she said with a chuckle. At this, Leroy sneered. "Look lady, who in the blitznacin' fuck are you?" he asked in a demanding tone. The girl stood up to her full height, and this was when Leroy noticed, she was almost as tall as him, only about one inch shorter.

"I am experiment 628, and I need you to help me find someone, the bastard who locked me up, Jumba Jookiba." she stated, gently running her hands along his chest. Leroy grinned. "That won't be a problem, but if you're going to be with me, you've got to have a new name, 628 just isn't gonna cut it." At this, she grinned, then flicked her claws out, slowly running them along his shoulders. "So, big boy, what's my name?" she asked, licking her lips and giving him a seductive smirk. Leroy slowly thought, watching her claws trance around his shoulder. At last, he smirked. "Razor." he stated. The girl pondered the new name for a few seconds, her claws retracting in and out. At last, they stopped, a smile on her face. "Thanks red, I like it." she stated. Leroy cocked an eyebrow at her. "My name's not red, you can call me, Leroy."

TBC......................................


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge On The Edge Ch 4

By: Juria

Notes: This is gonna be the first of a quick 6 chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got a T rating, for now, but it may have an M rating later. Mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". BTW, Kaimi's name means "the seeker", and Kanoa's name means "the free one".

Jumba Jookiba gave a groan as he pounded the primative earth alarm clock, hoping the buzzing would go away. Suddenly, he was almost knocked out of his bed, realizing that the buzzing had been replaced by banging, loud banging. "Vold on, I am coming!" he shouted, rubbing the sleep from all four of his eyes. Once he opened the door, his eyes slowly began to focus on the faces of both his adopted "son", and the once-little-girl-who-was-now-626's-mate. "Ah, Stitch, Lilo, vhat do I owe the honor of your coming?" he asked, a smile on his face. However, the smile faded when he noticed the looks on their faces, sadness, and anger. "Vhat is going on, are vhe children..." he was interrupted by Stitch. "They're fine dad, but there's been a problem at the Galatic Council's prison, Leroy escaped."

Jumba calmly lead them into his little parlor, just a few feet from his lab. "Now, here, drink this, vit vill help you, velax." he stated, offering each of them a strange blue liquid. As Lilo chugged down the strange liquid, she almost instantly began to feel better, as did Stitch, but Stitch was suddenly taken aback by the change in Lilo. "Dad, what did you do?!" he shouted, causing Lilo to panic, looking at the empty glass. "Why, what's wrong with me?" she asked, Jumba responding by handing her a mirror. "Vit was either this, or we poke you with much needles." he said casually. Lilo stared in bewilderment at the image that stared back at her. It was her, except for two small differences, she had blue eyes instead of brown, and she was five years younger! "Jumba, what is this?!" she asked. Jumba couldn't help but chuckle. "Is a vay of guranteeing that, vhen Leroy arrives, little girl vill be able to handle herself against him if necessary. Vit's basically same formula I used to make 626, except that it von't change you're form, sadly, as I vould much like to see that result."

Lilo just stared at the mirror with a look of confusion. "So, what does this mean?" Jumba cleared his throat with pride, all the while Stitch was holding back the urge to bash his "dad's" face in. "Vhat you have just experienced vis a breakthrough in science and technology! You vill have all the powers of 626, none of his weaknesses, vand his lifespan! I vas going to give it to you as vedding present, but now, vis emergency, so you must have it. On ve other hand, Jumba apologizes to little Lilo-girl and Stitch for tricking vhem." he stated, saying the last part rather sheepishly.

Lilo turned herself around twice, still in awe of the transformation. "Damn Jumba, you could market this as a new anti-aging product and make a fortune." she stated, now actually growing used to having a 5-years-younger body. Jumba chuckled at her reaction, then noticed the irked look on Stitch's face. "What?" Stitch slowly stood up. "Dad, look, I know this is an emergency, but I'm not sure if I want this. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lilo's new look, but she's already got a black belt in at least four different kinds of combat styles, what does she need this for?" At this, Lilo gave her husband a glare that, if it were a laser, would have split Stitch in half. "Come on booji boo, I didn't mean it like that." Stitch said, slowly backing up and holding up his hands defensively.

Lilo impatiently tapped her foot. "Well, I'm waitng, let's hear why it's ok for you to have these powers, and our children to have these powers, but yet, when I get them, it's suddenly a bad thing!" she shouted, punching her fist right through the hull of Jumba's lab, before storming off. Stitch hung his head and sighed. "Meega Sa talk to her." he stated, running after his now-enhanced wife before she decided to punch something else. Jumba laughed as he watched his "son" go running after Lilo. "Ah kids, vhey've got much growings up to do." he said, turning back to his work.

Later that night, around midnight.........................

Leroy slowly, carefully, piloted the ship past asteroids, through countless star systems, and finally, entered Earth's system. "Ah, at last." he said with a chuckle. Razor gave an impatient sigh. "Why are we stopping on this little dirtball?" Leroy smiled. "Don't you want to see your father?" Razor nodded, then quickly typed in a bunch of information into the ship's tracking computer. After several blimbs and bleeps, the images of Bonnie and Clyde appeared. "Bingo, experiments 149 and 150, my old _friends_." Razor said with a smirk, that last word dripping venom. Leroy scratched his head. "I remember them, but why are we looking for them?" he asked. Razor licked her lips. "Leroy, my pet, my booji boo, I want to send a message." she whispered, aggressively and suprisingly kissing him on the lips. As she pulled away, Leroy got an animalistic glimmer in his eyes. "Ok then, let's pay 'em a visit." he stated, activating the stealth and starting the ship's descent.

Meanwhile..........................

Stitch sighed, flipping mindlessly through the channels. It had been 8 hours since his wife had stormed off, and she hadn't been speaking to him since. He hadn't felt this bad since the whole glitch incident. Granted, _that_ hadn't been his fault, and it _had_ been one of the many things that had brought them together, but he still felt bad at the time. This, on the other hand, left him feeling guilty, angery, and all-around irked. He'd apologized several times, and they'd done the best they could not to fight in front of the kids, but that didn't mean she was ready to talk to him.

Stitch listened as he heard her gently walk down the stairs, recognizing her footsteps from their children's, Angel's, or anyone else on the island. He said nothing as she sat down on the couch, then slid underneath his arm, resting her head on his chest. "Meega soka." she whispered. "Meega soka tay." he replied, feeling her snuggle closer to him. Lilo looked up at Stitch, a mischivious grin on her face. "Hey, you wanna?" she asked. Stitch gave her a somewhat confused look. "Wanna what?" he asked. Lilo's locked eyes with him, then proceeded to get her point across by spreading Stitch's legs, wrapping her legs and arms around him, and kissing him, letting their tongues dance with eachother. Stitch flung the remote across the room, wrapped up his wife in an embrace, and returned her kiss, gently tugging her nightgown off. They _would_ have gone even further if it hadn't been for that stupid light shining through the windows, lighting up the whole house.

"Goddammit!" Stitch shouted, Lilo giving a frustrated sigh as she straightened her hair, ran upstairs, threw on a pair of jeans, and walked out the door behind Stitch, both of them ready to kill whoever was shining their bright headlights, until they noticed the ship that the lights were attached to. "My baby!" Stitch declared, jumping up and hugging the BRB-9000, while the ship's current captain opened the door, followed by several dinosaur-looking soliders.

Lilo shook her head as her husband hugged the battleship, then put on her diplomatic face when the captain stood before her. "Ambassator Lilo, we apologize for arriving at such a late hour of the night." the captain said, staring forward and saluting her. Lilo returned the salute. "At ease Captain Gantu." she said. The 20 foot tall whale-like alien lowered his arm, then picked up the young woman in a hug. "Aloha, old friend." Lilo said. Gantu gently put her down. "Aloha Lilo, now please, do me this one favor." Lilo smiled. "Sure." Gantu put his face in his hand. "Please pry your husband off of my ship, he's scratching the paint."

TBC...................................


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge On The Edge Ch 5

By: Juria

Notes: As it turns out, this is now going to be a multi-chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got an M rating, now, mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628 aka Razor, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys".

After several seconds, and a bit of persuasion from Lilo, some whispering about a "little red number", Stitch forced himself away from the BRB-9000's cone, much to the delight of Gantu. Trying to hide his almost crimson blush, Stitch turned to Gantu. "So, why did the council send you?" he asked. Gantu slowly cracked his neck before answering. "We've been sent by the council to act as bodyguards for you and your family. Nani and David have already been moved to a secure location on Turo, and now, we ask you to come as well." he said with a hint of concern, even though he tried to mask it with his usual cold stare. Lilo saw right through him, but didn't bring it up. "Well, while I thank you for traveling all this way Gantu, and I'm sure you and your men must be starving, I'm afraid I can't leave. This planet is my home, and I'm going to defend it, regardless of the council's decision." she stated bluntly.

"I figured you would say that." Gantu muttered. "Hence why, the remaining council members have come with me." he said, stepping out of the way of the ship's ramp. As soon as the two figures exited the ship, Lilo ran up and hugged both of them, lowering her diplomatic shield. "Zoe, Cobra!" she shouted, hugging the both of them. Once she put them both down, Cobra couldn't help but shake his head. "Stubborn as always." he stated. Zoe gave her a befuddled stare. "While I am unfamiliar with most earth biology, I do know that the average female can not lift the both of us off the ground at the same time. How did you...." Stitch and Lilo both replied in unison. "Jumba." Zoe massaged her temples. "I should have known. Now, I have unfortunate news, you are looking at the only two surviving members of the Galactic Council." she stated firmly.

Meanwhile...............................

The ship landed silently amongst the trees, barely making a sound as it touched the ground. Leroy tapped a few buttons on a small watch-shaped device. "Ok, they're about two miles that way." he whispered, pointing northwest. Before he could ask any questions, Razor grabbed his hand and the two disappeared in a blur of red and black. In a matter of seconds, they re-appeared just a couple of feet from the hotel entrance, Leroy gasping for air. "Holy shit what a rush!" he shouted, quickly covering his mouth and ducking behind a bush, Razor at his side. Slowly, Razor's eyes scanned the front of the hotel, the checkout desk, and they stopped on the two experiments behind the desk, the large brown one arguing with the small green one. "Put it back Bonnie." Clyde said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on baby, youse know wes gotta look out for any tips." Bonnie whined, forcing herself to put the 50 million dollar necklace back in the lock box. "Oh, why'd we havfta go legit?!" she shouted.

Clyde shrugged his shoulders. "You know we both promised Lilo we'd stay clean when she got us this job." he stated. "We make enough to last us, and besides, we've always got eachother." he said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle, even as she sealed the safe door. "I know booji boo, but come on, doesn't the thought ever cross your mind?" she asked, hopping up on the desk. Clyde shook his head. "Naga, well, not as much anymore." he said with a chuckle. Suddenly, the lights flickered, then went out. "Oh great, now what?" Clyde asked with a groan. Bonnie slowly moved her hand up his non-cyber arm. "You know, we could fool around until the lights come back on." she whispered. Clyde grinned devlishly, but they suddenly stopped when they heard a faint noise, the sound of, singing?

As the ominous sound of someone singing "Aloha Oe'" filled the air, the singer's voice became more and more aggressive. "Aloha Oe, Alhoa Oe, until we meet again!" At the last word, Clyde felt himself being kicked in the side of the jaw, snapping him head to one side, while Bonnie was wrenched off the desk and flung into the brick fireplace on the other side of the room. As she slowly crawled out, a large, red hand gripped around her throat, slamming her into a table. Through her blurred vision, she managed to make out the face of her attacker. "Leroy." she choked out, gurggling on her own saliva. Bonnie slowly tilted her head to her left, seeing the black and red blur slicing and gouging into Clyde's back, magenta blood flowing down his side, Clyde groaning in pain as he looked to Bonnie.

Leroy slowly lifted Bonnie into the air, his hand lower fingers sensually caressing her chest, making her ill in the puit of her stomach. "Come now little one, where are 626 and Jumba?" he asked softly, this met with Bonnie spitting in his face. "Fuck you." she snarled. Leroy chuckled menacingly. "Ok, you asked for it." he said casually, before throwing her into the air like a ragdoll and kicking her back down to the floor. Razor watched as Leroy pummled Bonnie in the face, ribs, everywhere. When he finally stopped, there seemed to be a more mencaing glint in his eyes. "Now, I'll ask again, where are 626 and Jumba!" he bellowed, Bonnie sobbing and quivering, her fangs broken, barely able to speak.

"Please, let her go." Clyde groaned, drops of blood coming out of his mouth. Razor spun him around and lifted him up to face her. "Come on 150, don't you remember your old playmate?" she asked with a chuckle. Clyde's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "628?" he asked, stunned and bewildered. Before he could react, Razor turned him back to the sight of Bonnie being pummled blindly by Leroy, Leroy's eyes slowly turning green. "Do you want this to stop? Do you wish this sight had never befallen your eyes?" she asked, in an almost motherly voice. "Yes." Clyde groaned, then suddenly screamed, before falling to a brown and magenta heap on the floor, hands over his eyes. As Clyde lay on the floor, he could barely hear 628's voice, begging with Leroy, to, stop? Clyde felt Bonnie's barely-breathing form hit him like a sack of garbage. He did the best he could to wrap his arm around her, before pain and darkness overcame him.

Later...............................

Leroy panted, staring at his hands as he looked into the mirror, the blood long gone from them, yet somehow, he felt guilt. As he stared at himself in bewilderment, he felt Razor's hands interlock with his, her deadly claws retreacted. "Come on booji boo, let's got to bed." she whispered, Leroy looking into her eyes, hoping she could help the guilt die. As she shoved him on to the bed, her nude form laying on top of his, Leroy felt the intensity grow once more. Razor dug her nails in Leroy's shoulders as she felt him thrust inside of her, her body force itself down on to him, as she felt the innocence she used to have fade away, each thrust becoming more intense and more violent. As both neared climax, Razor tilted her head down, both lovers whispering the three little words that ment so much to them. "I love you." Too bad only one of them would remember it.

TBC..............................................


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge On The Edge Ch 6

By: Juria

Notes: As it turns out, this is now going to be a multi-chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got an M rating, now, mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628 aka Razor, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". Also, Reuben and Angel's twin's names were inspired by the HP characters of the same first names, so they act like them, but technically, it's not a crossover. That, and Angel and Reuben's look is the same as the one they had in "Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles & Mustard". If you haven't read it, give it a look. :D

The rest of the night seemed to fly by for Lilo and Stitch, as Zoe and Cobra explained what happened after the security cameras went off, how they broke out from the rubble, how Gantu had tried in vain to save any other council members, and how they had managed to contact the US Special Forces, and arrange a meeting with their commander, Samuel Viper. Of course, there was still the matter of the children's safety, to which it was decided that they would stay with Angel and Reuben, and of course, their children.

" I still don't see why we can't just stay and fight, I mean, if this guy is so big and bad, we should be able to protect our home." Kaimi protested, holding both his and his sister's belongings. Stitch shook his head at his younger son's request. "Naga, you stay with your cousins, we'll handle Leroy." he stated. "But, but..." Kaimi tried again, this time geting cut off by both parents. "And that's final." Lilo and Stitch stated at the same time, getting a slightly irked huff from Kanoa. "Fine." he said, lifting some of the luggage off of his younger sibling. Standing outside of the used-to-be-ship-turned-house, the family couldn't help but evesdrop on the Reuben/Angel family's wonderful conversation.

"Ow, mom, Fred and George boobie-trapped my door again!" a female voice shouted. Two male voices fired back, bouncing their statement between them. "No.." the first voice began "we..." the second voice chimed in "didn't!" both voices finished at the same time. "Aggaba isaka patookie heads!" the female voice shouted back. "Ca chaka! *yeah right*" the males replied in unison. Suddenly, the sounds of fighting filled the air, followed by verious words in both english and tantalog. "Knock it off, right now!" an older female voice shouted, the familiar sound of hands meeting backsides getting cringes from Lilo and Stitch's children. "Now behave, or next time, I'm gonna shove my foot up all three of your......" the shouting stopped once Angel opened the door.

"Lilo, Stitch, how are you?" Angel asked in a calm voice, hugging both of her "cousins", as Reuben helped the kids carry in their belongings. "So, Gantu didn't explain the whole situation clearly enough, what happened with Leroy?" she asked, her children assisting their father. Stitch sighed. "Leroy escaped. He's destroyed almost all of the council. Gantu wanted our kids to stay with you so they're out of danger when Leroy arrives." he stated. Angel's concerned stare turned to Lilo. "So, what about you?" she asked. Lilo cracked her fingers for show, then walked over to the couch, which happened to be made out of metal and about 5,000 pounds. With one arm, she effortlessly lifted the couch above her head, holding it for about ten seconds before putting it back down, a stunned look on the face of Angel and her three children, while Reuben just clapped his approval. "Nice, I see Jumba's still up to his old tricks."

Lilo casually shrugged her shoulders. "Ih, but it's no big deal." she said. "No big deal, are you kidding?" one of the yellow twins blurted out, getting an elbow from his brother. "Cool it Fred, she's like, our ohana." "Our family." Fred replied. "Our aunt." they said in unison, getting a giglge from Lilo before she hugged both boys. "You two, if not for those movies." she shook her head. "And the books." Fred said, rolling his eyes. "And the trading cards." George stated. "And the fanart." they both stated high-twentying eachother, that being a high-five with all four arms at the same time. Lilo stepped back from the identical twins, whispering to Angel. "You should be proud." Angel smiled. "I am, and worried. Ten years old, and they're already a handful." she whispered back.

The two blonde twins looked like almost clones of their father, except for the white bellies and the white v-shapes on their chests. Their older pink-haired sister on the other hand, had been born looking like her mother, except that she had her father's eyes, his pention for lazyness, and his appetite for making sandwiches. She stood off to the side, shaking her head at her brothers. "Boys, so weird." she stated, rolling her eyes. As the older sister walked over to Lilo, Lilo couldn't help but notice the one thing that sat her apart from everyone else, she was muscular, but she wore it well. "Ulani, how are you?" Lilo asked, hugging the young girl. "Hi Aunt Lilo, Uncle Stitch, I hate brothers." she said, getting a chuckle out of both of them.

As the night wore on, the children began to hang out and cause trouble, strictly in their own little group of course, until they were all informed of the horrifying truth. "What do you mean we still gotta go to school on Monday?!" Kanoa, Kaimi, and Lilly asked, a stunned look on their faces. Ulani, Fred, and George couldn't help but chuckle, this getting a glare from their "cousins", who knew full-well that they were being home-schooled until the 5th grade. "Why couldn't Leroy just land on our school?" Lilly asked with a huff. This got a nervous chuckle from the adults, which was quickly turned to a panicked atmosphere when Jumba practically broke down the door with a grim announcement.

Lilo and Stitch, after making sure their children were calmed, rushed back to the house and into Jumba's lab to find Bonnie and Clyde on ventilators, Bonnie with severe fractures throughout her entire body, while Clyde had his eyes ripped from their sockets and multiple gashes all over his body. "Who could have done this to them?" Lilo asked, a look of shock on her face. "We managed to make out this message carved on Clyde's back." Gantu said, typing in some information into Jumba's computer. After a flash of Clyde's sliced flesh appeared on the screen, the monitor rearranged cuts and gashes until it form letters, the words scrolling on the screen.

"Daddy, it's time. Your daughter has come home, and I will find you. FACE ME!  
Razor."

Stitch stared at the screen in bewilderment. "Who is Razor?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Gantu gave a heavy sigh, like a cop who had grown tired of chasing a criminal for far too long. "We also recovered hair samples from the attack, they match Leroy, and someone else, experiment 628." he stated bluntly. At that, Stitch stormed over to his "father", getting right in his face. "Spill it Jumba, who is 628?" he asked, forcefully grabbing his by his collar. It had been so long since they had actually fought, that Jumba almost forgot how strong his creation truely was. "No, it can't be. I locked her away." he said, staring at the floor in confusion. "If you have something to tell us, doctor Jookiba, please, tell us what you know." Zoe stated, a hint of unusual aggression in her voice.

Jumba sat down, shaking as he tried to drink a glass of water before speaking. "Experiment 628 vas designed to make tornados, shake down big business men vith her psychic powers, and mess vith time-space continum vy running through vand slicing historical documents in half. However, vhen I designed her, she took on another role, the role of daughter. She called me papa, never master or creator. It vas during a time when Jumba vas young, trying to make experiments for sake of making experiments, and not thinking anything of vit. Jumba just saw her as another experiment, however, vhen she attacked 624, Jumba had no choice vhat to dehydrate her, and seal her avay in a vault. I do not know how she escaped, vhat I know Leroy helped her out. She is young, impressionable, and Leroy probably manipulated her into helping him. Personally, Jumba blames himself for the trouble she has caused." he said, hanging his head in shame.

Stitch sighed, hugging his creator-turned-father. "Naga, what Razor has done, she did of her own accord." he stated softly. "There is more." Jumba said, hastily typing away at the keyboard. The monitor flashed several bits of information. "628, pheremone levels at maximum, probability of pregnancy 99.9%." This caused everyone gathered to gasp in shock. Jumba shook his head in bewilderment. "It is as I have feared, she is with Leroy, and inside of her is his child."

Meanwhile................................

Leroy awoke to Razor's eyes fluttering open, her lips pressed against his. "Good morning." she said softly, licking her lips. Leroy smiled gently, then turned away from her. "What, what is it?" Razor asked, placing her hand over his. "I don't remember last night." he muttered. Razor gave him a sly grin. "So, I was that good?" she asked with a chuckle. Leroy growled at her. "This is serious, I don't remember anything about last night. I remember you, us going some place, and the makeout session we had, but that's all." he stated. Razor gently stroked the back of Leroy's head, sighing. "Don't worry, once this is all over, I'll help you remember everything." she whispered, letting him rest his head on her breasts. "We'll be together, just the three of us."

TBC........................................... 


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge On The Edge Ch 7

By: Juria

Notes: As it turns out, this is now going to be a multi-chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got an M rating, now, mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628 aka Razor, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". Also, Reuben and Angel's twin's names were inspired by the HP characters of the same first names, so they act like them, but technically, it's not a crossover. Ulani's name means "Happy", just a bit of info. That, and Angel and Reuben's look is the same as the one they had in "Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles & Mustard". If you haven't read it, give it a look. :D

Jumba worked long into the night, both physically and mentally, weighing the options of facing his creation as opposed to letting the military handle it, and even then, eh still decided to face her. Needless to say, Zeo and Cobra weren't pleased, while the rather crude Commander Viper didn't seem to care one way or the other. "So what, if the purple freak wants to go off and get himself killed, that's his choice. He's given us the weapons to take the bitch out, so we simply stand by as backup." the gruff blonde-haired commander said, munching on a cigar as he fiddled with the experimental rifle. Gantu scowled at the human, amazed with his lack of compassion. "With all due respect, commander, your troops are under _our_ orders, so until _we_ give the order to fire, you can't do a damn thing." he snarled, glaring at the commander.

Viper crushed out his cigar into Gantu's leg, the giant whale-like alien not even blinking. "Say what you will, but they're still my troops, period." the commander muttered. Cobra shook his head at his old friend. "Samuel, come on, be reasonable, just because we've been given these weapons in good faith doesn't mean we should use it unless we have no other choice." he said sternly. Viper returned the gesture of a shaken head to his friend. "Come on Cobra, you know the only reason they've even given us a chance is because you're fucking their leader." he stated with a smug smirk. At this, Zoe's eyes narrowed, a look of disgust on her face. "I'm not sure who is worse, Cobra dear, this _friend _of yours, and I use that word loosely, or the experiments we're trying to hunt! I gave you that sub-sonic rifle, and all of the technology it entails, in the intrest of peace, to see if you could be trusted. Do _not_ make me regret my decision!" she shouted, storming off with Cobra behind her, missing Viper's ominous words. "Yeah, and if I get the chance, I'll take your scaly ass out too, bitch."

Meanwhile..........................

Lilly sat on the balcony, enjoying the bright sunlight, all the while, her thoughts drifting back and forth between the current situation, and a certain young boy. "So, who's Marcus?" Ulani asked, suddenly breaking Lilly out of her thoughts, and almost breaking her bones, if Ulani hadn't caught her before she fell off the roof. Suprisingly, she only needed to use one arm to pull the younger girl back to her feet. "Wow, you're really strong Ulani." she stated, hoping to change the conversation, but the curious grin on Ulani's face stayed. "So, like I said, who's Marcus? You were moaning his name in your sleep." she stated, causing Lilly to turn a complete crimson.

"Well, um, he's, uh, this guy, and, um...." Lilly was trying to hold her composure as she talked about him, turning even more and more red, so much that Ulani thought she was going to faint. "So, he's this boy that you like, right? Or do you, you know, like like him?" Ulani asked, a smirk on her face, Lilly holding up her hands defensively. "Oh, it's nothing like that, weusedto !" she said rapidly, hoping it would just fly over the older girl's head. Unfortunatly, Ulani had inheritated her father and mother's processing speed, and she heard every word, but that didn't stop her from giggling. "So, you kissed him, huh?" Lilly turned from her older "cousin", pouting. "You weren't supossed to hear that."

Later that night.......................

Razor sniffed the sand, quickly moving along the shore, Leroy following far behind her on purpose, just in case their plan didn't work. Suddenly, a primative earth vehicle stopped in front of them, the passenger stepping out, armed with a few weapons, but nothing she couldn't handle, if the situation called for it. "Ah, so, this is where I am finding you, yes?" the figure asked, Razor glaring a hole right through him. "Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin*Long time, no see*, father." she hissed, flexing her claws. Jumba held up his hands defensively. "Vait, Jumba does not wish to fight, merely talk. You said you vish to see me, vell, here Jumba is, let us begin the talking."

TBC..................................


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge On The Edge Ch 8

By: Juria

Notes: As it turns out, this is now going to be a multi-chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got an M rating, now, mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628 aka Razor, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". Also, Reuben and Angel's twin's names were inspired by the HP characters of the same first names, so they act like them, but technically, it's not a crossover. Ulani's name means "Happy", just a bit of info. That, and Angel and Reuben's look is the same as the one they had in "Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles & Mustard". If you haven't read it, give it a look. :D

Razor stood several feet away from Jumba, her claws tensing, every fiber in her being wanting to rip into her creator. Somehow, she managed to remain calm, making Jumba even more nervous. "Speak old man, what do you have to say to me?" she asked with a growl. Jumba cleared his throat before an uncharacteristic serious tone left his voice. "I vas wrong. Jumba vas young, foolish scientist, with big dreams to control the galaxy. Jumba vas always believed in chaos, destruction, but no murder. You disappoint me, 628." he stated calmly.

Razor glared in reply. "Don't try to make yourself out to be the innocent one. I never did anything to deserve what you did to me. I followed orders, I destroyed and rebuilt things, and I loved you, and how did you reply that love? You locked me away!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "If 628 hadn't attacked 624, situation vould never have occured. 628 brought vit on 628!" Jumba fired back. Razor's lip curled in a snarl. "That's a lie, you only saw me lunge at her, you missed her stepping on my tail, and for that, you locked me away, alone in the darkness!" Razor shouted.

"Jumba vad no other choice. 628 vas going to kill 624."

"Naga, I just did it to scare her, but instead of talking to me, spanking me, anything,you just dehyderated me, and locked me in that vault for 7 years! Then, 17 years ago, I woke up. I don't know how, but I heard your voice. I banged on the door, crying in the darkness "Daddy I'll be good!, Daddy please let me out!" but what did you do? You ignored me!" Razor practically bellowed, her voice going horse, tears stinging her eyes.

Jumba looked away from her, shaking his head. "Vhings were complicated at the time. Jumba was fighting for very life, vahgainst the monster you now side vith. Had Jumba known, vhings would have been different." he stated softly. Razor shook her head, covering her ears and dropping to her knees. "Naga*no*, ama gunda*shut-up*, ha chunga naga*that's not true*, ajibba*liar*!" she shreiked, hugging herself and tilting her head to the ground. Jumba slowly walked over to his creation. "You are right being angry vith Jumba, and Jumba deserves vhat you vill do to him." he stated.

In a matter of seconds, Razor lunged at Jumba, knocking him to the ground, her claws held high above her head, aimed right at Jumba's heart. "Vell, 628, go right ahead." he said calmly, closing his eyes. Razor's lip quivered, and she followed forward, but the blood never flowed, and the attack never hit. Jumba opened his eyes to see Razor's claws planted in the sand inches from his chest, while she just laid on him, crying. "Naga, meega soka father. I can't do it!" she sobbed. Jumba gently held her with one heavy purple arm, gently stroking her hair. "Vit is alright my child, Jumba vill make it right." he said softly.

As Razor went to get up, she was suddenly knocked into the ocean by a human's fist. Jumba looked up to see Lilo in one of her fighting stances, standing in front of Jumba. Jumba barely had time to say "wait!" before Razor practically flew out of the water, claws bared, swiping at Lilo. "Nala Kweesta." Razor snarled, exchanging blows with Lilo, both females landing, neither one willing to give up.

Just as it looked like Razor would rip into Lilo's face, Stitch made his presence known, shoving Razor away. "Naga, meega booji boo." he said, getting a reassuring look from Lilo. A demonic roar broke through the calm night sky as Leroy lept down from seemingly out of nowhere, fully transformed, slamming his top two fists down in the sand as Stich and Lilo lept backwards and out of harm's way, Lilo pulling back Jumba, who tried in vain to stop them. "No." Jumba said, sadly shaking his head as the two couples faced eachother.

Bones cracked and joints popped as the combatants got ready, each shouting verious tantalog and human curses at eachother, before they collided in a flurry of fists and claws, neither side willing to back down. Leroy slammed both of right fists into Stitch's rib and gut, Stich countering by dropkicking Leroy in the face as he flew upward, flipping and landing on his feet. Leroy spat a drop of blood on the ground, then gave a small chuckle. "Nice one, brother." he said sarcastically. Stich returned the chuckle. "Takka, bro." he said with a grin, before the two clashed once again.

Lilo blocked Razor's claws every chance she could, which was becoming more and more difficult as Razor now had both sets of arms out. Razor swung, Lilo blocked, and the two continued the pattern, until Lilo managed to get under both arms, slamming the palm of her hand up on Razor's left arms, dislocating them at the elbow. Razor hissed, then wrenched her arms to her side, the sickening cracks and pops heard as she snapped them back into place. "Son of a....." Lilo barely had time to complete her statement as Razor swung at her once again.

Just when it looked as if both couples were going in for the kill, bright lights suddenly stopped all of the fighting. "Leroy, experiment 628, this is the Galactic Council. Surrender, or we will open fire on both of you!" Zoe's voice boomed from the BRB-9000. Razor instinctively threw her arm over her stomach. Lilo, seieng this, knew what she and Stich had to do. Leroy threw himself protectively over Razor, but what suprised him was 626's and Lilo's response, the two of them, standing in a halting formation in front of them. "Gaba?, What the fuck are you doing 626?!" he shouted, preparing to pull Razor away from them.

Stitch briefly turned his head to Leroy. "Isn't it obvious, stupid-head? We're obligated to protect you, her, and that unborn child." At this, Leroy looked down at Razor in shock. "Child?" Razor looked away from him, unsure of how he would take the news. "Ih." he said softly. Leroy gently tilted her head up to meet his, then kissed her softly on the lips. "Okie taka, in that case, there's something I've gotta do." he said, standing up, and walking around Stitch and Lilo, all four arms behind his head.

Suddenly, Leroy felt a pain in his chest, a familiar pain, as he began to convulse. "Shit, not now!" he shouted, dropping to his knees. Time seemed to stand still as Lilo rushed towards the BRB, trying to warn them that Leroy was glitched, Stitch trying to hold back Razor, who lunged behind Leroy, holding him, trying to keep him in reality, and the two fatal shots, fired by Commander Viper, the first bullet ripping through Leroy's and Razor's stomach, inches from Razor's unborn child. The second bullet drilled a hole straight through Leroy's skull, scrapping the top of Razor's head, magenta blood covering their fur as Razor was flung backwards, Leroy dropping face-first on the sand. It would have been fine, if it wasn't the only two shots fired.

Viper munched on his cigar, a satisfied grin on his face at the two bloodied and dead experiments. However, not even his own troops shared his enthusiam. "Come on, what's wrong with you? We just saved our world from two sick fuckin' freaks, and yours truely will be honored as a hero." he stated with a smug grin. That smug grin was quickly wiped off his face by his old friend, Cobra, who slugged him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground, and the gun from his grip. "Take this." he said, picking up the gun and handing it to Gantu, who turned the rifle into playdough. "What the hell are you doing Cobra?" Viper snapped, springing to his feet.

"They were about to surrender, you had no right to do that Viper. And to make matters worse, you deliberatly violated not only the council's orders, but any sense of human decency, when you fired without the ok, and tried to take out that woman's unborn child." he stated. "Please, that doesn't mean a damn thing!" Viper shouted, suddenly met with Zoe's glare. "I am afraid, commander, that you are gravely mistaken. Our weapons, our rules. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of one unborn lifeform." she stated. Viper glared at Zoe, then unsheathed his combat knife from behind him, as Zoe was turning around. "Fuck you, you ugly-ass lizard bitch!" he snarled, lunging at Zoe, but in a matter of seconds, finding himself on the ground, completely disabled, Zoe shaking her head at him.

"I am not a lizard, Mr. Viper, I am a woman, and more of an upstanding being than you will ever be." she stated, waving the gruards to take him away. Cobra raised his eyebrow curiously. "How did you do that?" he asked. Zoe chuckled. "It is an old secret of my species, my dear Cobra. A girl has to have her secrets." she said with a small smile.

Jumba walked over to the fallen Razor and Leroy, gently brushing the hair from Razor's eyes. "My poor child, if only Jumba had taken more better care of you." he whispered softly. Lilo knelt down and gently picked her up in her arms. "It's not over yet, come on." she said in her usual optomistic tone, Stitch picking up Leroy as they rushed back to Jumba's lab, time running out with each step they took.

To Be Concluded................................. 


	9. Chapter 9: Finale!

Revenge On The Edge Ch 9: The Finale

By: Juria

Notes: As it turns out, this is now going to be a multi-chapter series based in the Lilo and Stitch universe. It's got an M rating, now, mostly for violence and other, um, stuff. XD I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or most of the characters, Disney does! The only thing I own is my vision of 628 aka Razor, and Angel x Reuben's and Lilo x Stitch's offspring's names. Enjoy! This takes place about two years after the end of "How Time Flys". Also, Reuben and Angel's twin's names were inspired by the HP characters of the same first names, so they act like them, but technically, it's not a crossover. Ulani's name means "Happy", just a bit of info. That, and Angel and Reuben's look is the same as the one they had in "Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles & Mustard". If you haven't read it, give it a look. :D

_Darkness, pain, blood, screaming._ All of these things flooded through Leroy's mind, before the bright light brought him gasping back to reality. Leroy coughed and gasped as air filled his lungs. Slowly, he turned his weakened head, to see Razor, sleeping calmly next to him. Had it all just been a dream? That question was quickly answered when he tried to move his arm, but felt the sting of an IV in the back of his hand. "Blitznac." he groaned, the sound of his voice causing Razor to slowly open her eyes.

"Ahua shalom bye, booji boo." he whispered softly. Razor moaned weakly. "Good morning to you too, booji boo." she replied, her hands slowly opening and closing. "Meega hands went numb." she said sheepishly, getting a small chuckle from Leroy. Suddenly, a panicked thought hit him. "Where's our child?" he asked, struggling to get up, cursing his body for failing him as he fell to the floor. As Leroy tried in vain, he felt the familier strength of his rival under him. "Take it easy, brother." he said, gently helping Leroy back on the hospital bed. "Where is our child?" he asked, this time almost in a demanding tone.

Leroy watched through weakened eyes as a child he had never seen before wheeled something that looked like a transparent beachball next to him. "Isa okie-taka. She's right here." the child said, Leroy noting the reassuring nod between the child and 626. "So, I take it she's yours?" he asked. Stitch nodded. "Ih, one of three. My youngest boy, Kaimi, helped build this thing. It's kind of like an artifical womb." Leroy gently placed a hand on the side of the device. "Our child, my little girl." he whispered, a smile on his face.

"Should be vready in 9 earth-months, giving or taking a few days. Both of you very lucky, considering vhat you vere by all rights dead." Jumba stated. Leroy looked at the capsule, watching his child kick the shell, then turned to Razor, tears running down her cheeks. "Takka Jumba." he said calmly, Razor gently squeezing his hand. Outside, Leroy barely heard the voice of the Grand Councilwoman and Stitch's mate, how she wanted to questionhim once he was back on his feet. Of course, none of that mattered. At this moment, all that mattered to him was on his left, and on his right.

As Stitch turned to leave, Leroy suddenly stopped him. "Hamcha." he said with a groan. Stitch stopped and faced him. "Gaba?" he asked. Leroy looked away from him. "626, Stitch, what does Ohana mean?" he asked. Stitch walked over to where Leroy and Razor had locked hands, and put his hand over theirs. "Ohana means family, means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." he stated. Leroy gave a small smile. "Could we become Ohana?" he asked. Stitch nodded happily. "Ih." Leroy and Razor shared a reassuring smile and nod. "We'll celebrate later." he said, before both fell back into a pain-less sleep.

Stitch walked outside of Jumba's lab, a calm, content look on his face. "Booji boo?" he asked. Lilo looked at him, a smile on her face as she was almost certain of what he was going to say, but she humored him anyway. "Ih?" she asked. Stitch chuckled softly. "We're going to have more Ohana." he stated.

5 hours later....................................

Leroy stepped outside of Jumba's lab, a tad wobbily, but doing fairly well for someone who almost 30 hours ago was supossed to be dead. The first person to greet him was Stitch, who resisted the urge to hug him, and instead opted for shaking his hand as an official welcoming to the Ohana. However, Stitch's and Reuben's children could not be stopped as they all hugged him, thankfully one at a time. Then, it was Jumba's turn, as the big purple alien practically engulfed him in a hug, Leroy thanking whatever gods existed that his frame held out. Last came the Grand Councilwoman whom, along with the large black human Leroy recognized as Cobra, lead Leroy into a private room on the BRB-9000, where Leroy saw from the first time, just what his body had done under the influence of the glitch.

Leroy sat in shock, watching his body do those violent, horrendous things, turning away to throw up at least once, during the murder of Hamstervile. Heck, Leroy hadn't exactly liked the guy, but that went beyond even his worst thoughts. Then, they showed him the security tape of the hotel attack on Bonnie and Clyde, a shiver going down Leroy's spine as he watched his body do things that he himself had never even dreamed of.

"I don't remember that, any of it. How did I...." Leroy was in such shock he couldn't even finish his question. "According to our reports, as well as those of Dr. Jookiba, you were under the influence of a virus, one that has affected only one other person in this universe." Leroy nodded, knowing who the other person was. "626?" he asked, merely for confirmation. Zoe nodded. "Yes, and as a result, we know that this was truely not your doing, so, I am hearby......" "Wait." Leroy suddenly stopped her. "You object to your freedom?" she asked, a rather confused look on her face. Leroy shook his head. "Naga, but I don't want my daughter to grow up with a convicted felon that got off on a technicality for a father. I request to be placed in a rehabilitation program, on planet Turo." he stated. Needless to say, when Razor woke up, she wasn't happy.

"You want to do what?!" Razor shouted, quickly pulling her mate away from the earshot of her new-found family, well, all except Nosey, whom she promptly stuck in a trashcan just to get him out of their business. "Are you crazy, that's at least 7 years away from me and our child, or have you forgotten that?" she asked sternly. Leroy shook his head. "Naga, I know what this means. But I will be home before you know it. The Grand Councilwoman has agreed to set this up to where you and I can stay in contact throughout my entire therapy process. If we have to, they can make arrangements to have you and our child visit me. I wouldn't have even considered this if it would have ment abandoning you." Leroy said, hugging Razor tightly to him. Razor sighed deeply, and then looked up into Leroy's big yellow eyes. "Promise me you'll stay in contact with me and our child?" she asked. Leroy nodded. "Ih, I promise you I will." he stated. Before Razor let his hand go, she made him make one more promise. "Promise me that, when you do come home, you'll marry me." she stated, a smile on her face. Leroy nodded, and this time, Razor practically knocked him off his feet as she lept into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, while giving him a "you'd better" look.

Commander Viper was sentenced to life in prison on Planet Turo. Bonnie and Clyde recovered from their injuries, Clyde being given the gift of sight anew with Kaimi's first invention, a pair of cybernetic eyes. Leroy agreed to help clean up the mess he had made as pentence for his crimes. Razor and Leroy's child lives with Razor on Earth, in a little sea-side house, watched over by agents from Area 51, and the rest of the Ohana.

Meanwhile, billions of miles away..............................

Two shadowy figures converse through a pair of dimly-lit monitors. "So, I take it zhat ze glitch has been removed from him?" one figure asks. The other figure nods in reply. "Yes, but fortunatly, I was able to recover a sample of his blood durign the glitching process. It should arrive with you shortly." The first figure smirks, revealing several glimmering teeth. "You vave done vell, my loyal warrior. Vorry not, for in time, your patience vill be rewarded." The second figure now gives a smug smile. "Thank you, Master Hamstervile." As the two monitors swtich off, the first figure clutches a glowing green vile in his claws. "Soon, ze universe shall fear my family's name once again." he states, his manical laughter echoing throughout all the galaxy.

The End.


End file.
